Elias Acorn
Elias Acorn was the Mobian crown prince of the Kingdom of Acorn. He was the son of King Maximillian and Alicia Acorn and was the brother of Sally Acorn. He was most notable for the fact that he has been missing for many years. He was an independant man, but was not fond of taking the throne, possibly because of the burdens that he thought it would bring. Like all others in his family, he was a squirrel/chipmunk hybrid. Biography Early Life Elias was born on January 12, 3210 in Mobotropolis to Queen Alicia. He was hailed as the first born child to the Royals and was celebrated to be the future King. He was pampered as a child, but was still very much loved by his parents. Elias was taught well as a child. He learned history, philosophy and swordsmanship as a young man. By the time he was five years old, he could remember the names of the Kings and Queens who sat on the throne. In 3216, his sister Sally was born. While he loved his sister, it was clear that he was no longer the center of attention. Elias grew jealous of the fact that he was overlooked. As any six year old would, he threw tantrums and complained. When he saw that he wasn't getting his way, which was something of a first for the young prince, he decided to grow up. Three years later, the Great War would erupt between Mobians and Overlanders . During the war, Elias and Sally were sheltered by their parents. They weren't told much about the violence and the battles even though they could both see that their mother and father were weary. They didn't want a war; they weren't fighters. Elias, 10 years old, tried to speak to the Parliament ministers to get the war to end. The members of government politely shook him off, saying that a child as young as he would not understand the machine of war. Elias grew angry, and he wanted to seek the peace that he felt his parents were't willing or weren't able to go forth and take. In 3219 on the closing days of the war, the Overlanders were on the doorstep of the Kingdom, not within a dozen miles of Mobotropolis. Heavy artillery strikes on the city prompted an evacuation of civilians and government officials. King Max urged his wife and children to leave. Elias understood that his father wanted to help defend his home. He tried to help, but was ushered away into short range jump shuttles that were to take them away. During the evacuation, the shuttle group was attacked by Overlander fighters that happened upon their escape. The craft carrying his Elias and his mother was shot down. Due to a last minute change, Sally was moved to another craft and escaped. Thinking that she was about to die, Alicia cradled her son close to her to try and shield him from the impact. The shuttle impacted the ground and broke apart. Elias was flung from the wreckage while what was left of the hulk bounced and ran for over five kilometers. Elias came to alone in a forest with a broken arm. He was unable to get his bearings and was lost. Unable to find out where he was, Elias, tears in his eyes, left to find the crash somehow. The survival training that his father taught him was invaluable and kept him alive, but for the next 15 hours, he would try to follow a column of smoke that he could barely see. He was tired and hungry. By the time he found the shuttle, the smoke had disappeared. Elias tried to find his mother somewhere, but could not. Instead, he found the bodies of the crew that died in the crash. Elias, in shock and loss, sat in the ruins of the craft and cried for two days. He didn't know if his mother was alive, dead, or was missing like him. Scared of Overlanders trying to kill him, Elias decided to leave. He couldn't stay by the crash. Rummaging through the wreckage, he found weapons and supplies. He found the largest bag he could, and from there, he left, and wasn't really sure where he was headed. The Lost Prince Elias was never found, but everyone tried looking for him. A few months into the search, some had the idea that perhaps Elias didn't want to be found. As it turned out, Alicia survived the crash and was rescued before Elias was by several hours. She had to move away as she was frightened by the Overlanders as her son was. She did spend hours calling his name. She was saddened by an incredible amount and blamed herself for not trying a bit harder. Nobody was sure about what happened to Elias. Some rumors said that he died in the crash, but others said that he made his way East. It was no secret that he was not in favor of his father's decision to continue the war. Maybe Elias not wanting to be found was something of an attempt to spite his parents. Max was heartbroken at this. Not only at his son's decision to leave, but also by his inability to listen to him. He, like Alicia, blamed himself in not listening to him. They vowed never to make the same mistake with Sally, whom was now first in line for the throne. After the UNSC's arrival in 3234, nearly ten years after the war, another rumor started to circulate. Perhaps after space-capable transport arrived, Elias could become a new man and leave Mobius for wherever he wanted. As of that point, there was no sense in chasing a man into interstellar space. Sally though did not despair over this. On the contrary, she vowed to persue the search of her beloved brother even then. She commissioned a special task force of five ships to search for him everywhere in the Mobian solar system. Wherever he had a possibility of existing, they would be there looking for him. One of the ships, the'' [[UNSC Red Rover|UNSC ''Red Rover]]'' '' was one of those ships, and would allegedly have contact with Elias around the Mobian Saturn. However, the Red Rover was found destroyed through unknown means, possibly through impact. However, there was no sign of bodies, meaning that the Lost Prince, and indeed, an entire starship's crew, would remain lost. Vitum In 3245, Elias was finally located and positively identified on the 'free' world of Vitum in Earth 's universe, 15,800 light years from the Humans ' homeworld. Elias was thirty five by the time Office of Naval Intelligence agents Baulkner and Scott found him sitting in a corner drinking down drink after drink. They would inform him that his family never gave up the search for him, and he would learn that his mother was still alive. He was brought incredible relief to nearly the point of tears. He promised to tell the Agents everything and how he got to become a man who had lived a second life. Personality Elias was a headstrong young man who always wanted to be right. He always backed up his arguments with solid facts and never backed down from his positions. He was athletic and an incredible survivor, courtesy of his teachings earlier in life. This would come in handy as he would be spending a large portion of his life alone. He was somewhat detached in having to use force if necessary. However, he was deeply empathetic most of the time for those around him. Despite not seeing his family in over 20 years, he loved them very much and collected rumors whenever he had a chance. However, he was resentful of having to take the throne. He didn't like the burden of leading a nation. He preferred to be in charge of only his own destiny, as the only person he could possibly fail would be himself, and that was just the way he wanted it. In a way, his greatest motion of love would be leaving his world behind him. Trivia *Elias is the most referred to character in the series. He has been mentioned on several occasions by many characters, though he has only been physically seen in two stories. Behind the Scenes * Elias here differes substantially from his Prime counterpart. His age is quite different. In the Archie Comics, Elias was 21 years old. In the Chaos Chronicles, Elias is 35 years old. His origin story also differs from this universe's verision. One of the biggest differences between this and his official counterpart is that he never became king, instead living twenty five years on his own and leaving for Human space since he believed that it was the last place anybody would look for him. As of right now, it is unknown if he got married in his time that he was on the run, whereas in the comics, he married a woman named Megan. List of Appearances *The Story of Mobius (First Appearance) - His appearence in this story is now non-canonical and will need to be revised. *Soldier's Log (Mentioned Only) *Warpath (Mentioned Only) *Deception (Mentioned Only) *Journal of Sally Acorn(Mentioned Only) *A Second Life Category:Mobius Category:Mobian Category:Character Category:Royal Family of Mobius